


Flight to Ireland

by Ggeri_Sminth



Series: November Drabble 2016 [17]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: James's Mother - Freeform, M/M, November Drabble, Thanksgiving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-19
Updated: 2016-11-19
Packaged: 2018-08-31 21:39:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8594743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ggeri_Sminth/pseuds/Ggeri_Sminth
Summary: trip to Ireland





	

**Author's Note:**

> This one is so shrot cause I am tried and I can't really think...

Thanksgiving had to be one of the most hated holidays for James. Christmas and Valentine's day where obviously up there, but this one was at the top this year. Every year he would go home to Ireland and spend it with his family. This year though… this year his mother had demanded that he bring his lover. James had been furious. He didn’t have a lover. His mother had of course said, ‘Why my dear Jimmy I mean Sebby.’ So here he was on a plane to Ireland with his Sebby, who is not his lover but his body guard.   
Sebastian for all that he was worth hadn’t said anything but James knew that there would soon be words coming from his mouth that James didn’t want to deal with.

**Author's Note:**

> another day done. ^-^


End file.
